Tanjoubi Omedetto, Sasuke!
by Shana Nakazawa
Summary: -Sekuel to Tanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi!- Ultah Sasuke sudah tiba! Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Kakaknya, Itachi, pergi dalam misi sampai besok dan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya! Naruto dan yang lain berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengadakan pesta. Tapi, ternyata, di rumahnya ada kejutan yang menantinya! For Sasuke's birhtday, maaf telat. Mind to RnR, minna?


**Tanjoubi Omedetto, Sasuke!**

**Atas permintaan salah seorang reviewer Shana, sekarang Shana buat sekuel fic 'Tanjoubi Omedetto, Itachi!' untuk merayakan ultah Sasuke. Happy Reading, minna! :)**

**Summary : Ultah Sasuke sudah tiba! Tapi ada yang mengganjal di hati Sasuke. Kakaknya, Itachi, pergi dalam misi sampai besok dan belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun untuknya! Naruto dan yang lain berusaha menghiburnya dengan mengadakan pesta. Tapi, ternyata, di rumahnya ada kejutan yang menantinya!  
**

**Rating : K**

**Pairing : Slight ItaSasu**

**Genre : Friendship/Family (slight Humor yang garink!)**

**Warning : Semi-Canon, OOC (maybe?), typo, alur rush, dan mungkin tidak memuaskan readers. Gomen ne *bows***

**Disclaimer : Naruto punya Masashi Kishimoto. Shana cuma punya Ita-kun aja *ditonjok MK* Err... Maksudnya Shana gak punya apa-apa... *pundung***

.

**:* ****Tanjoubi Omedetto, Sasuke! *:**

.

"Sasuke, ayo bangun! Ini sudah siang!" suara hangat seorang laki-laki sayup-sayup memasuki indera pendengaran Sasuke, si pemuda Uchiha berambut _raven_. Perlahan, ia membuka mata _onyx_-nya, untuk mendapati seorang pemuda yang beberapa tahun lebih tua darinya sedang menatapnya dengan mata hitamnya. Rambut panjangnya yang sewarna dengan matanya itu bergoyang pelan.

"Engh... _Nii-san_... mau kemana?" tanya Sasuke begitu ia menyadari kakaknya sudah berpakaian lengkap.

"Aku akan pergi dalam misi. Jangan lupa membereskan rumah. Aku sudah menyiapkan masakan. Aku sudah bilang pada Kakashi-_san_ untuk membawakanmu makanan," kata Itachi sambil tersenyum.

"Eh? Memangnya _nii-san_ mau pergi sampai kapan?" tanya Sasuke. Matanya tiba-tiba terbuka kaget.

"Err... menurutku aku baru bisa pulang besok pagi. _Gomenasai_, Sasuke!" ujar Itachi dengan nada minta maaf yang kentara.

"Oh. Baiklah..." ujar Sasuke pelan. Kakaknya tersenyum dan mengangguk, lalu berjalan meninggalkannya.

"_Nii-san_, tunggu! _Nii-san_ tidak melupakan sesuatu, kan?" tanya Sasuke. Ia terlihat seakan baru teringat sesuatu.

"Apa? Oh, iya! Bekalku! Terima kasih, Sasuke," sahut Itachi seraya meninggalkan Sasuke menuju dapur. Sasuke mengikuti kakaknya dengan wajah kecewa. Tapi dia tetap diam.

"Baiklah, aku pergi dulu, ya, Sasuke. _Itterashai_!" seru Itachi, dan seiring dengan lambaian tangannya, tubuhnya menghilang dengan menggunakan _Sunshin no Jutsu_.

"_Nii-san_... Bagaimana kau bisa lupa? Padahal, ini kan... hari ulang tahunku..." lirih Sasuke kecewa. Ia menunduk sedih. Tapi segeranya dipasang lagi tampang _stoic_-nya. Ia pemuda Uchiha, dan Uchiha tidak akan sedih hanya karena kakaknya melupakan ulang tahunnya. Walaupun dalam hati, Sasuke mengakui bahwa ini pertama kalinya Itachi melupakan ulang tahunnya, dan ini terasa sangat menyakitkan.

"Akh, apa yang kau pikirkan, Sasuke Uchiha? Jangan menjadi lemah seperti ini! Lebih baik mandi dan berjalan-jelan untuk menyegarkan pikiran!" gumam Sasuke, bermonolog pada dirinya sendiri. Akhirnya, dengan menelan kepahitan di awal hari spesialnya ini, Sasuke berjalan ke kamar mandi dengan gontai.

* * *

"Kyaa, itu Sasuke-_kun_~! Selamat ulang tahun, Sasuke-_kun_~"

"Aah~ Pangeranku makin bertambah usia makin tampan saja! Sasuke-_sama_!"

"Sasu-_chan_, terimalah cintaku sebagai hadiah di ulang tahunmu ini~!"

Kira-kira seperti itulah jeritan dari para _fangirls_ Sasuke ketika ia berjalan melewati mereka. Ternyata perngkhianatannya pada Konoha tidak membuat gadis-gadis penggemar si bungsu Uchiha menyerah dengan 'pangeran' mereka. Malah, mereka makin histeris sejak Sasuke kembali ke Konoha.

Sayangnya, jeritan dan ucapan selamat itu bukannya membuat Sasuke senang, malah membuatnya makin kesal. Di otaknya terus berputar satu pikiran, bagaimana mungkin kakaknya—yang notabene adalah keluarga satu-satunya, dan yang paling dekat dengannya—melupakan ulang tahunnya sementara gadis-gadis tidak penting itu mengutamakan ulang tahunnya daripada ulang tahun mereka sendiri? Sasuke tidak habis pikir.

"Yo, Teme! _Tanjoubi omedetto_, ya! Semoga kepopuleranmu kalah dari kepopuleranku," canda sahabat Sasuke, Naruto Uzumaki. Candaan dan cengiran Naruto masih juga belum bisa membangkitkan Sasuke dari rasa suntuknya.

"Hn," jawab Sasuke pendek. Ia sedang malas bicara karena _mood_-nya yang sedang jelek.

"Hei, kau kenapa sih? Wajahmu kusut sekali. Belum disetrika, ya?" tanya Naruto, sekali lagi dengan bercanda, menertawai leluconnya sendiri—yang sebenarnya sangat garing.

"Ya," jawab Sasuke asal.

"Ih, kau kenapa sih? Pagi-pagi sudah marah-marah, di hari ulang tahunmu lagi! Itu tidak akan membawa nasib baik, lho," nasihat Naruto, yang tumben-tumbennya mengatakan sesuatu yang masuk akal bagi Sasuke.

"Bukan urusanmu," jawab Sasuke pendek.

"Baiklah kalau begitu. Apa harus kuminta Itachi-_san_ datang dan menjewermu di sini?" kali ini Naruto kembali bercanda. Sayangnya, mendengar Itachi disebut-sebut justru membuat Sasuke makin sebal. Apa kakaknya sudah sebegitu pikunnya?

"Tidak usah repot-repot. _Nii-san_ sedang tidak ada, menjalani misi," jawab Sasuke, sedikit getir. Dia berusaha bertingkah normal, agar Naruto tidak curiga. Sayang, Naruto terlalu tahu tentang Sasuke. Hanya dengan sedikit isyarat kesedihan, Naruto dapat menebak masalah yang dialami sahabatnya ini.

"Ah, aku tahu! Pasti Itachi-_san_ pergi dan tidak mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun, ya?" tebak Naruto. Sasuke menatapnya dengan tatapan aneh, campuran antara sedih, kecewa dan kaget.

"Aku benar, ya?" tanya Naruto, kaget sendiri karena tebakannya benar. Perlahan, Sasuke mengangguk. Naruto menatapnya simpati.

"Sudahlah, mungkin Itachi-_san_ terlalu terburu-buru dalam misi sampai tidak sempat mengucapkan selamat," hibur Naruto.

"Mungkin kau benar," sahut Sasuke. Ia menghela nafas panjang.

"Oh, ayolah, Sasuke. Ini bukan tipemu sama sekali kau sedih karena kakakmu tidak—atau mungkin lebih tepatnya belum mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun," kata Naruto.

"Huh, siapa yang sedih? Dasar Dobe!" kata Sasuke dingin. Awalnya Naruto terlihat terkejut, tapi kemudian tersenyum.

"Nah, itu baru Sasuke-Teme yang kukenal!" seru Naruto sambil menepuk bahu Sasuke agak keras.

"Hei, ini kan ulang tahunmu, bagaimana kalau mengadakan pesta kecil di rumahku?" tawar Naruto. Sasuke terlihat menimbang-nimbang, walaupun sebenarnya sulit melihatnya karena ekspresi wajahnya tidak berubah.

"Hn, baiklah," sahut Sasuke pada akhirnya. Naruto tersenyum dan menggandeng tangan Sasuke, menariknya untuk berlari bersamanya.

"Oi, Dobe! Jangan lari-lari begitu! Dan jangan pegang-pegang tanganku!" seru Sasuke.

"Oh, _gomen_. Hehe..." sahut Naruto, sambil tertawa tanpa dosa. Ia akhirnya melepaskan pegangannya, membiarkan Sasuke memijit tangannya yang sakit ditarik-tarik Naruto.

"Hei, Naruto! Eh, hai, Sasuke-_kun_~" sapaan dari suara cempreng khas seorang gadis membuat Naruto dan Sasuke menoleh. Di sana ada teman mereka yang sama-sama dari Tim 7, Sakura Haruno, si gadis berambut pink dengan mata _emerald_. Ia tampak tersipu-sipu karena Sasuke menatapnya.

"Ada apa, Sakura-_chan_?" tanya Naruto.

"Kudengar kau mau mengadakan pesta kecil untuk merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_? Aku ikut, ya? Ya, ya, ya?" tanya Sakura bersemangat. Naruto garuk-garuk kepala melihat temannya ini. Akhirnya ia menyetujuinya, takut Sakura akan mencabut nyawanya jika ia menolak. Sakura melompat-lompat sambil menjerit senang karenanya.

"Aku akan belanja bahan-bahan kuenya dulu. Kalian mendekorasi saja, ya!" Sakura segera berlari meninggalkan mereka. Naruto mau menyetopnya, namun sudah terlambat. Sakura sudah meninggalkan mereka, seperti dia memakai _Sunshin no Jutsu_.

"Yah, lebih baik kita turuti Sakura daripada nanti dia membunuh kita berdua," kata Naruto.

"Kita? _Kita_? Hah, Dobe, aku tak tahu kau sangat pelupa. Sakura tidak akan membunuh_ku_, dia tidak akan bisa!" ejek Sasuke, tentunya hanya bercanda. Namun wajahnya yang sinis itu benar-benar membuatnya terlihat seperti dia benar-benar mengejek Naruto.

"Heh, sejak kapan kau jadi sombong begitu, Teme? Aku tak tahu kau bisa bicara seperti itu," balas Naruto.

"Yah, mungkin sejak... lahir? Apa kau juga bodoh sejak lahir? Ah, sudahlah, aku tidak mau bertengkar denganmu!" seru Sasuke. Akhirnya Naruto hanya mengangkat bahu dan melanjutkan berjalan.

"Nah, ayo masuk. Untung aku sudah membereskan kamarku tadi pagi. Kebetulan aku bisa menyiapkan sedikit hiasan," kata Naruto. Sasuke hanya mengangguk.

* * *

"Err..." itu cukup untuk mendeskripsikan perasaan Sasuke begitu ia memasuki rumah Naruto. Memang rumah Naruto cukup rapih, namun terlihat cukup berantakan jika dibandingkan dengan rumah Sasuke yang selalu dirapihkan dan dibersihkan Itachi. Buku-buku memang ada di tempatnya, tapi disusun acak-acakan dan terburu-buru. Seprai masih sedikit kusut, seakan Naruto tidak tahu cara merapihkan seprai. Dan tempat sampah di pojok sudah penuh oleh bungkus ramen instan hingga beberapa jatuh di lantai.

"Aku tak tahu cara merapihkan hingga sebaik Itachi-_san_, jadi ini seadanya saja. Hehehe..." kata Naruto sambil tertawa garing. Sepertinya ia tahu Sasuke tidak begitu terkesan dengan tingkat kerapihan rumahnya.

"Yah, sudahlah. Lebih baik kita bereskan bersama!" sahut Sasuke. Tepat saat mereka akan mulai membersihkan, bel rumah Naruto berbunyi. Dan tanpa menunggu dibukakan, pintu itu menjeblak terbuka, menunjukkan segerombolan ninja dengan senyum lebar di wajah mereka. Dan di depan adalah ninja perempuan yang berambut pink. Siapa lagi kalau bukan Sakura.

"Se-semuanya ada di sini?" tanya Naruto kaget. Sasuke juga terlihat sedikit kaget, walaupun sebenarnya dalam hati dia juga sama kagetnya dengan Naruto.

Sasuke mengabsen semuanya dalam hati. Sakura Haruno, Hinata Hyuuga, Shino Aburame, Kiba Inuzuka, Tenten, Neji Hyuuga, Rock Lee, Ino Yamanaka, Shikamaru Nara, Chouji Akimichi, Kakashi Hatake, Kurenai, Asuma Sarutobi, dan Guy. Bahkan ada ninja desa lain seperti Gaara, Temari dan Kankurou—yang memang kebetulan sedang berkunjung. Shizune dan Tsunade juga datang, padahal mereka kan orang penting. Dan ada beberapa ninja lain yang tidak Sasuke tahu namanya.

"Hehe, _gomen_. Ino dan Tenten mendengarku saat aku berbelanja bahwa aku akan merayakan ulang tahun Sasuke-_kun_. Jadi mereka menyebarkannya dan kejadiannya seperti ini, deh," jelas Sakura sambil tersenyum minta maaf.

"Iya, kami ingin membantu! Ayo, semuanya!" seru Ino, dan segera semuanya menyebar. Para gadis ke dapur, sementara yang laki-laki membereskan dan mendekorasi. Mereka mendorong Sasuke ke kasur, menyuruhnya beristirahat—perlakuan spesial bagi yang ulang tahun.

Sasuke memperhatikan teman-temannya bekerja. Mereka terlihat sangat senang. Senyum dan tawa tak pernah meninggalkan wajah mereka. Suara tawa dan jeritan senang para gadis dari dapur juga terdengar bersahut-sahutan. Atmosfernya sangat menyenangkan, memberikan rasa hangat yang jarang Sasuke dapatkan lagi setelah ketiadaan klannya. Tapi kini, ia dapat merasakan kehangatan itu lagi. Rasa persahabatan, kekeluargaan dan kasih sayang menyeruak di udara. Tanpa sadar, seulas senyum tipis terhias di wajah tampan Sasuke.

"Nah, sudah selesai!" seru para laki-laki.

"Kami juga sudah selesai!" sahut para perempuan.

Persiapannya tidak butuh waktu lama. Rasanya waktu bagaikan terbang. Sasuke merasa tadi dia baru duduk beberapa detik, kemudian ia sudah dipanggil untuk acara tiup lilin dan potong kue.

"_Tanjoubi omedetto_, Sasuke!" seru semuanya saat mereka selesai menyanyikan lagu ulang tahun untuk Sasuke. Kini saatnya Sasuke berharap dan meniup lilin.

'_Yang kuinginkan hanya kebahagiaan untuk semuanya. Oh, dan juga, kuharap..._ nii-san bisa _ada di sini untuk merayakan ulang tahunku...'_ batin Sasuke. Kemudian ia meniup lilin berbentuk angka enam belas di kue ulang tahunnya yang sangat indah. Kue itu memiliki krim cokelat dengan selai stroberi. Beberapa potongan cokelat padat yang dihias menghiasi ujungnya. Terdapat krim manis yang dihiasi stroberi. Di tengahnya, dihiasi tulisan '_Happy Birthday, Sasuke!_' yang dihiasi figur mini Sasuke dan tomat kesukaannya.

"Yeah!" semuanya bersorak. Pestanya berlangsung meriah. Bunyi denting alat makan beradu dengan tawa dan canda. Semuanya duduk, makan, dan bersenang-senang. Bahkan Sasuke merasa senang, hingga senyum tipis menghiasi wajahnya. Ia menikmati pestanya, hingga ia sejenak melupakan masalah Itachi. Sekarang, yang diinginkannya hanyalah bersenang-senang.

* * *

Pesta itu akhirnya selesai. Hari sudah malam. Sasuke berjalan sendirian memasuki kediaman Uchiha. Rasanya sangat sepi tanpa ada yang tinggal di sana. Namun Sasuke tidak merasa keberatan. Pikirannya masih melayang pada saat-saat menyenangkan di pesta ulang tahunnya.

Tapi begitu ia mulai mendekati rumah, bayang-bayang kesendirian menghantuinya. Memang tidak masalah bagi Sasuke untuk tinggal sendirian. Tapi, jika di hari ulang tahunnya... Sasuke tidak menyukai gagasan itu. Jika saja kakaknya dapat berada di rumahnya, menyambutnya saat ia pulang...

"_Okaeri_, Sasuke!"

Suara itu! Sasuke sangat kaget mendengar suara itu. Suara hangat dan penuh kasih sayang itu! Sasuke mendongak, dan melihatnya...

"_Tanjoubi omedetto, baka ototou!_"

Di sana, di depan Sasuke, berdiri Itachi yang tersenyum. Di tangannya terdapat _mini cake_ yang dihiasi lilin angka enam belas. Kue itu sederhana, namun entah kenapa tampak istimewa bagi Sasuke. Ya, tentu saja! Karena yang memegangnya adalah kakaknya, Itachi. Ditambah, kini Itachi sudah mengucapkan selamat padanya, jadi beban Sasuke seakan terangkat semua. Itachi pun mulai menjelaskan semuanya.

"Maaf, Sasuke. Aku buru-buru pulang setelah ingat hari ini ulang tahunmu. Maaf karena tidak mengucapkan selamat lebih awal. Aku benar-benar sibuk menyiapkan misi, apalagi dengan banyak masalah pengaturan misi. Begitu aku ingat, aku segera menyelesaikan misi dan membeli kue ini. Maaf, hadiahku hanya kue ini. Kuharap kau mau memaafkanku. Jadi..."

"..."

"_Tanjoubi omedetto_, Sasuke!"

Itu sudah cukup. Sasuke tidak peduli seterlambat apapun Itachi mengucapkan selamat ulang tahun padanya. Semua ini sudah cukup. Asalkan Sasuke dapat berbagi kebahagiaannya dengan Itachi di hari spesial ini, itu cukup. Dan sekarang, yang dapat Sasuke lakukan adalah berlari, menubruk Itachi dan memeluknya erat-erat sambil tersenyum dan menangis bahagia.

"_Arigatou_, Itachi-_nii-san_!"

.

**{()} OWARI {()}**

.

**Uwah, ngebut nih bikin fic ini! Tapi masih aja telat! Gomenasai, minna-chama! X(**

**Yupz, fic ini didedikasikan khusus untuk ultah-nya adik iparku *Sasuke : hueek!* si Sasuke-teme! Err, maksudku Sasuke! Happy birthday yah, semoga kamu gak bakalan benci lagi sama Itachi, foreva!**

**Sasuke : Hacchih!**

**Itachi : Kenapa, Sas? Ketularan bersinnya aku?**

**Sasuke : Enggak juga. Kayaknya sama, ada yang lagi ngomongin aku juga...**

**Yupz, Shana tau kalau fic ini banyak kekurangannya. Saran dan konkrit Shana terima, so don't forget...**

**REVIEW PLEASE!**


End file.
